


코코펍을 위한 결혼 상담

by qui309



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Funny, of sorts
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qui309/pseuds/qui309
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All rights except translation belongs to JugbandArnold.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JugbandArnold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JugbandArnold/gifts).
  * A translation of [Marriage Counselling for Cocoa Puffs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366030) by [JugbandArnold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JugbandArnold/pseuds/JugbandArnold). 



> All rights except translation belongs to JugbandArnold.

 "전 저 여자가 왜 여기 있어야 하는지 모르겠어요 핀치."

 "부부 상담의 전제 조건은 부부여야 한다는 것을 당신이 이해해 주면 좋겠습니다, 쇼 양. 그리고 리스 씨는 본인의 넘버 일로 바쁩니다."  

 절뚝이며 걸어가 그 날 두 번째 넘버의 사진을 유리판에 조심스럽게 붙이며 핀치가 장황하게 늘어놓았다. 

 "내가 존과 역할을 바꾸지 못하는 이유가 뭐라고요 -?" 

 건물의 로비를 빠르게 지나쳐 상담사의 사무실로 향하면서 쇼가 물었다. 

 "전 단지 리스 씨가 혼자서 그 일을 해결하는 것을 선호할 뿐만 아니라 리스 씨에게 더 적합한 일이라고 생각할 뿐입니다." 

 첫 번째 넘버의 사진을 보며 핀치가 설명했다.

 그 말에 쇼가 씩씩댔다. 존과 그의 덜떨어진 로맨티시즘이란. 그녀가 이번 건은 루트와 함께 할 수 밖에 없다는 것을 깨닫는 참이었다. 

 "전 솔직히 말해서 당신이 나를 향수 판매원으로 만든 것보다 날 더 화나게 할 수는 없다고 생각했는데, 이번엔 정말 자기 자신을 뛰어넘었네요, 핀치."

 "그 가짜 신분들은 모두 머신에 의해 결정된 것이었습니다, 쇼 양. 이번 넘버도 그렇고요." 

 이번 사건의 세부사항을 되짚어가며 해롤드가 타일렀다. 

 "마를레나 쉬츠. 수준 높은 결혼 상담사이고 파산 신청없이 그녀의 상담비를 감당할 수 있을 만한 부부들만 받습니다. 그래서 그녀의 기록은 지금까지는 깨끗하기 때문에 머신이 그녀의 넘버를 준 이유를 파악하기 힘듭니다. 그렇기에 그로브즈 양과 쇼 양의 잠입이 필요한 거고요. 아마 두 분이 뭔가를 찾아낼 수 있을 겁니다."

 상담사의 사무실 앞에서 마침내 루트와 마주한 쇼에게 이어피스를 통한 해롤드의 설명이 들려왔다. 

 "안녕 자기. 반지 잊어버리지 마." 쇼에게 백금 반지를 건네주며 루트가 활짝 웃었다. 쇼는 어느 정도 루트의 기벽에 적응한 편이지만, 루트가 역할에 심취한다는 것은 쇼까지 그 놀이에 끌려들어갈 수 있다는 것을 의미했다. 무엇보다도, 쇼는 루트가 어떻게 이 백금 반지들을 구했는지 알고 싶지 않았다. 쇼는 벌써부터 이 잠입에 질려버린 참이었다. 

 "퍼스코랑 하는 게 차라리 나았겠다." 

 의사의 넓은 사무실로 들어가는 루트를 따라가며 쇼는 혼자 중얼거렸다. 

* * *

 8분의 침묵.  _결혼 상담이란 게 생각보다 나쁘지 않군._ 그녀와 루트가 앉아 있는 푹신한 소파의 팔걸이를 두드리고 있는 쇼는 이보다 더 지루할 수는 없다고 생각했다. 그녀는 상담사를 한 마디로 정리하려는 참이었다. 상담사는 전혀 가해자처럼 보이지 않았다. 루트는 완벽한 아내를 연기하며 천사같은 미소를 짓고 있었다. 

  _입만 안 열면 말이지._

"먼저 말씀해보실래요?"

 둘 중 아무도 상담을 시작하려는 기미가 안 보이자 상담사가 쇼를 쳐다보며 한 말이었다. 

 수긍하려는 찰나, 자신이 아내 연기는 절대 하지 않는다는 것을 떠올린 쇼였다.

 "아뇨." 

 방 안의 어색한 분위기를 느끼며 쇼가 예의바르게 대답했다. 

 "이런 상황이 부담스러우실 거라는 걸 압니다만, 한 시간에 3천 달러를 지불할 정도면 정말 해결을 하고 싶으신 것 같네요."

 상담사가 부드럽게 미소지으며 말했다. 

  _한 시간에 얼마라고?!_

"쇼 양, 당신은 예일대학교를 나온 부유한 형법 전문 변호사라는 것 염두에 두세요. 그럼 당신이 합리적으로 이 상담을 대하는 데 도움이 될 겁니다." 

 쇼의 이어피스를 타고 해롤드의 목소리가 말했다. 그러나 쇼는 정신과 의사에게 이야기 한 번 하려고 사람들이 이만큼 돈을 지불한다는 게 아직도 믿기지 않았고, 그래서 언제라도 상담에 참여할 준비가 되어 있는 루트에게 시선을 돌리는 것 밖엔 할 것이 없었다. 

 "사실 제가 먼저 시작하고 싶네요, 의사 선생님." 쇼를 안심시키려는 듯이 그녀의 손을 잡으며 루트가 명랑하게 말했다.

 "우린 2010년에 결혼했고, 시간이 지나면서 서로 소원해지자 친구 한 명이 당신을 찾아가보면 우리가 애초에 왜 결혼했는지 알 수 있을거라고 제안하더군요."

 쇼에게 귀여운 미소까지 지으면서 이야기를 지어내며 루트가 밝게 웃었다. 

 하지만 그건 쇼가 견딜 수 없는 정도였고, 그녀는 자동적으로 눈을 굴렸다. 

 "제가 무슨 말 하는지 아시겠죠?" 

 쇼의 짜증에 화난 척을 하며 루트가 설명했다. 

 "사민, 당신은 왜 부인께 짜증이 난 거죠?"

  _젠장._ _  
_

"어- 그러니까-" 분명히 해롤드가 이걸 즐기고 있을 거라고 확신하며 쇼가 더듬거렸다. 

 "그녀는 가끔씩 절 무방비인 상태에서 놀라게 할 때가 있어요." 사전통보도 없이 루트가 테이저를 들고 자신의 집에 나타났던 걸 떠올리며 쇼가 간신히 대답했다. 

 "좀 더 구체적으로 설명해주시겠어요?"

 "이 사람은 도무지 종잡을 수가 없어요. 충동적으로 일을 하죠. 그리고 그런 건 종종 절 피곤하게 만들어요." 자세를 고쳐 앉으며 50분이나 이 짓을 더 해야 한다는 걸 자각한 쇼가 대답했다.

 그 와중에 루트는 여전히 미소 짓는 얼굴로 쇼를 보며 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 

 "왜냐하면- 왜냐하면 아내가 이상한 짓을 벌이지 않았다는 걸 일도 내팽겨치고 쫓아가서 확인해야 하니까요." 

 루트에게 가려고 자전거로 주를 가로질렀던 것을 떠올리며 쇼가 말을 이었다. 

 "자, 어거스타, 그럼 당신 의견을 좀 말해볼까요?"

 쇼는 루트의 가명에 눈을 굴리지 않으려 온힘을 다해야 했다. 이름 고르는 재주가 있는 여자였다. 

 "사민이 누구와 잘 지내는 데에 능력이 있는 건 아니에요."

 루트가 쇼 하나 때문에 가짜 결혼 놀이를 실패할 수는 없다는 걸 보여주기라도 하듯 끼어들었다. 

  _이건 있을 수 없는 일이야._

"제 말은, 그녀가 선천적으로 다정한 사람은 아니라는 거죠, 전 결혼할 때부터 그건 알고 있었어요." 

 상처받은 아내의 역할을 완벽하게 해내며 루트가 말을 계속했다.

 "하지만 가끔 가다 한 번만이라도 저를 위해서 무엇을 했다는 걸 인정하는 게 그렇게 힘든 건가요? 일을 위해서라든지, 개를 위해서라든지 둘러대는 것 대신 말이에요. 제가 정말  _개만도_ 못한건가요?"

 "와, 정말 거기에 뭐라 말씀드려야 할지 모르겠네요." 

 상담사가 달랬지만 쇼는 이미 두 여자가 자신에게 대항해 연합했다는 사실에 화가 나서 두 손을 내던지듯이 들어버렸다.

 "정말- 믿을 수가 없군!"

 쇼는 자신이 이번 상담에서 졌다는 것을 인정할 수 밖에 없었다. 

  _해병대를 제대한 나지만 내 생애 제일 힘든 60분이었다._ _  
_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights except translation belongs to JugbandArnold.

_점심 시간(상담사가 사무실을 떠나는 단 한 순간인)을 이용해 그녀의 사무실을 뒤지러 간 시점으로 돌아가 보자._

_왜냐하면 아무 것도 찾아낼 수 없을 정도로 상담이 유용했기 때문이지._ 의사의 컴퓨터를 해킹하느라 바쁜 루트의 곁에서 쇼가 속으로 으르렁댔다. 쉬츠는 컴퓨터 보안에 있어서는 해롤드보다 더 강박적인 것 같았다. 

 "상담 재밌더라." 

 루트가 웃었고, 그녀의 얼굴에 모니터로부터 나온 빛이 어른거렸다. 쇼는 아무런 할 일도 없이 서있는 것 보단 낫다고 생각해서 뭐라도 찾으려고 두리번거렸다. 

 "너한테나 재밌었겠지."

 상담 내용을 떠올리며 쇼가 불평했다. 자신이 당한 심문들 중 몇 번은 이 상담보다 즐거웠다는 걸 인정해야만 했다. 

* * *

 "그럼 괴로운 부분은 잠시 놔두고 처음부터 다시 시작해볼까요?"

 루트가 쇼를 당장이라도 찔러버릴 듯한 표정을 짓는 걸 보고 쉬츠가 제안했다. 그러나 쇼에게는 그것이 수류탄이 바로 앞에서 터지는 것과도 같게 느껴졌다. 

 "처음부- 뭐라고요?"

 쇼가 루트를 거의 밀다시피 하며 끼어들었다. 

 "이거 재밌겠군요."

 해롤드가 말했다. 그는 이 모든 걸 즐기는 것이 분명했다. 

 "자, 두 분이 어떻게 만났는지 말씀해 주시겠어요?"

 그 말을 듣자마자 고양이만큼이나 얌전한 얼굴로 루트가 똑바로 앉았다. 

 "어- 음-" 

 루트를 처음 만난 시점을 떠올리며 쇼가 말을 늘였다. 

 "우리가  _가장 좋아하는_ 이야기예요."

 금세 행복해진 루트가 끼어들었다. 

 "어어- 그건-"

 "사민한텐 분명 말하기 쑥스러운 이야기일 거예요. 그녀가 절 처음 봤을 때 다른 사람으로 착각했었거든요."

 내내 귀여운 미소를 지으며 루트가 말했다. 

 "변명하자면, 그녀도 덩달아 다른 사람인 척 했어요."

 쇼가 사실을 명확히 했다. 

 "사민같이 멋진 사람을 두고 뭔들 안 해보겠어요?"

 상한 우유같은 얼굴은 하고 있는 쇼에게 고개를 기울이며 루트가 변호했다. 쇼는 그 말에 손을 들었고,  _그 일_ 이 자신의 목에 달궈진 다리미가 닿을 뻔한 걸로 끝났다는 걸 상기했다. 

 "그 다부진 외모와 열정적인 눈빛을 가진 사람에게 말이에요. 내 영혼을 꿰뚫어 보는 것 같았죠."

 루트가 상사병에 걸린 소녀 연기를 완벽하게 해내며 말했다. 쇼도 물론 루트의 영혼을 꿰뚫어 보긴 했다. 목에 주사 바늘이 꽂힌 채로. 쇼는 이 시점에서 루트의 말에 고개를 끄덕이는 것 말고는 할 게 없었다. 

 "우연이긴 했지만 우리 둘 다 아는 친구를 통해서 만났어요."

 머신이 루트와 관련해서 이것저것 참견한 것을 떠올리며 쇼가 이야기했다. 

 "운명처럼요."

 여전히 온 얼굴에 미소가 가득한 채로 루트가 맞장구쳤다. 

* * *

 "온종일 억지로 웃느라 얼굴에 경련 오는 줄 알았어." 

 상담사의 튼튼한 방화벽에 눈살을 찌푸리며 루트가 중얼거렸다. 비협조적인 쇼를 힘들게 달래며 상담을 하는 동안, 보안 시스템을 뚫으려 온힘을 다했으나 전부 실패했다. 강박증 있는 해커도 아닌, 그저 결혼 상담사일 뿐인 넘버를 상대로 이러는 것은 기분이 이상했다. 

 쇼는 이미 쓸 만한 것을 찾는 데 포기해서 도청장치라도 붙일 장소를 찾고 있었는데, 때마침 사무실로 돌아오는 상담사를 발견했다. 

 "어, 루트, 우리 서둘러야 할 것 같은데."

 "뭐? 안 돼!"

 지금도 충분히 빠른 타이핑에 더 속도를 내며 루트가 소리쳤다. 

 "가서 좀 붙잡고 있어 봐!"

 "뭐?"

 "빨리!"

 쇼는 루트에게 이런 식으로 명령받는 것에 질려 버렸다. 

* * *

 "그렇게 우리가 만난 거죠!"

 루트가 활기차게 웃었다. 그녀는 테이저와 다리미를 로맨틱하게 만드는 데 일가견이 있었다. 

 "전 첫눈에 반했었어요."

 그녀가 마무리 지으며 쇼를 강아지 같은 눈망울로 바라봤다. 사랑으로 넘쳐나는 이 상황에 쇼는 속이 뒤집어질 듯 했다.

 "이 사람이 절 점점 더 좋아하는 데에는 시간이 좀 걸렸어요." 

 쇼가 뭐라도 말해야겠다 싶어 끼어들었다. 루트는 고개를 돌려 그녀를 기대에 찬 눈으로, 다음에 이어질 말을 음미하기라도 할 것처럼 쳐다보았다. 

 "결국 좋아하게 되었죠."

 그 말을 하는 것이 힘들게 느껴지면서 쇼가 말을 맺었다. 루트는, 물론 그 즉시 환희에 차올랐다. 슬프게도 이번 라운드도 루트가 이긴 듯 했다. 

 "어머, 정말 귀여우시네요."

 자신의 노트에 무엇인가 적으며 쉬츠가 말했다. 쇼는 노트에서 글자 몇 개를 알아볼 수 있었다. 'A는 친절하지만 부담스러운 편이고 S는 그래도 같이 놀아줌.' 쇼는 그것에 속으로 웃었다. 

 "귀여운 만남없이 사랑 이야기를 할 수 없죠."

 의사의 컴퓨터에 무선 프로그램을 깔려고 애쓰며 루트가 대답했다. 의사는 여전히 무엇인가 적으며 미소 지었다. 

 "다른 주제로 옮겨가기 전에, 다른 질문 하나만 할게요. 침실에서는 어떤 편인가요?"

 쇼가 대답하기도 전에, 이어피스 안에서 해롤드가 차가 목에 걸려 켁켁댔다. 

 "저는 이만 빠지겠습니다. 여기서부터는 그로브즈 양이 잘 해낼 것 같군요."

 연결을 끊으며 해롤드가 기침을 했다.  _그래서 저런 주제가 핀치 씨를 쫓아내는 거군._  쇼가 머리에 새겼다. 반면에 루트는, 얼굴이 새빨개졌지만 여전히 웃고 있었다. 그 표정이 그녀를 수줍어 보이게 했다. 쇼는 절대 이번에는 지지 않을 것이다. 

 "우리 성생활에 대해서 어떻게 생각해 여보?"

 정말 궁금하다는 표정으로 쇼가 물었다. 루트는 몇 초간 그녀를 보다가, 의사에게로 고개를 돌렸다. 

 "그냥 엄청 좋아요, 의사 선생님." 

 이젠 쇼의 차례였다. 

 "정말 그렇게 생각해?"

 이 주제를 놓치고 싶지 않은 쇼가 재촉했다. 

 "음, 종종 거칠어지긴 하지만 그녀는 그런 걸 좋아해요."

 그 어느 때보다도 수줍고 민망한 얼굴로 루트가 대답했다. 순진한 아내 역할 하나는 기가 막히게 해내는군. 쉬츠는 곧바로 쇼가 주의를 기울이지 않을 동안 노트에 무엇인가 더 적었다. 쇼는 루트를, 가장 정신 나간 짓들을 정상적으로 보이게 하는 그녀를 쏘아보는 데 여념이 없었다.

* * *

 "안녕하세요 의사 선생님."

 의사를 어떻게 붙잡아 두어야 할지 고민하며 쇼가 속삭이듯 말했다. 

 "사민- 무슨 문제라도 있어요?"

  _네, 제 아내는 미쳐서 당신 컴퓨터를 해킹하고 있어요._

 "상담실에 휴대전화를 놔두고 와서 선생님이 오실 때까지 기다리고 있었어요."

 정상적으로 들리길 바라며 쇼가 말을 늘어놓았다.

 "사실 당신에게 개인적으로 말할 게 있는데, 괜찮으시다면."

 쉬츠가 입을 열었고, 쇼는 루트가 조금이라도 빨리 일을 끝내길 빌었다. 

 "당신은 이 결혼에 행복해하지 않는 것 같아서요- 하지만 당신 부인은 이 결혼 생활이 제대로 돌아가길 간절히 원하고 있고요- 그래서 저는 음- 당신만 괜찮으시다면 개인 상담을 좀 하고 싶어요." 

 쉬츠가 허스키한 목소리로 제안했다. 

  _나한테 지금 작업거는 건가?_

 **"쟤 지금 너한테 작업거는 거야?!"**  

 이어피스를 통해 루트의 벼락같은 목소리가 들려왔고, 쇼는 진정한 고문이 이제 시작했다는 것을 깨달았다. 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All rights except translation belongs to JugbandArnold.

 쇼는 이러지도 저러지도 못하는 상황이었다. 앞에는 꽤 매력적인 의사가 '개인 상담'을 권하고 있었고 귀에서는 루트가 소리를 지르고 있었다. 루트는 반은 해킹하느라 바쁘고 반은 쇼에게 소리치며 협박하느라 바쁜 상태였다. 

 "사민, 생각도 하지 마-" 

 그러나 쇼는 이런 재미를 누릴 자격이 충분하다고 생각해서 마음을 다잡았다. 

 "저야 좋죠." 

 할 수 있는 한 다정하게 웃으며 쇼가 말했다. 루트의 턱이 책상으로 떨어졌다고 자부할 수 있었다. 

 "좋아요! 오늘 7시 30분 어떤가요?"

 상담사가 부드럽게 웃었다. 

 "그때 그리로 갈게요."

 사민이 확고하게 대답했다. 그러면서 속으로 루트가 여기서 의사를 죽이거나 하지 않고 얼른 빠져나가길 바랐다. 

 의사가 떠난 뒤에 쇼는 루트를 찾았지만 어딨는지 보이지 않았다. 다행이게도 이어피스에서 그녀의 목소리가 들려왔다. 

 "너 다리에서 집어던져버릴 거야." 

 루트의 위협적인 협박에서 쇼는 분노를 느낄 수 있었다. 

 "상담 끝나고 나서 그러든가." 

 빌딩에서 빠져나오며 쇼가 일갈했다. 

* * *

 "네가 거기에 **동의했다는 걸** 믿을 수가 없다." 

 쇼를 뒤에 달고서 루트가 지하철로 쿵쿵거리며 들어왔다. 쇼는 루트가 돌아가서 불쌍한 상담사를 살해하지 않는지 확인해야 했다. 그리고 동의한 이유를 설명하는 것도 지쳐서 포기했다. 설명한다고 해서 듣는 루트도 아니었다. 

  **"걘 의사잖아- 그건 비윤리적이라구!"**

 절대 주제를 바꾸지 않으면서 루트가 분통을 터뜨렸다. 

 "자꾸 그럴래, 루트? 다름아닌  _네가_ 윤리에 대해 말하겠다고?" 

 분위기를 가볍게 하려고 쇼가 대답했지만 루트는 넘어가지 않았다. 쇼가 상담을 하겠다고 한 것에 매우 짜증이 난 듯했다. 

 "무슨 일입니까, 그로브즈 양?"

 그들이 싸우고 있는 곳으로 다리를 절며 오면서 해롤드가 물었다. 

 "여기 있는 사민이 넘버가 집적댄다고 해서 그 넘버랑 '개인 상담'을 하겠대요." 

 사민의 동의에 마음이 상한 듯 루트가 불평했다. 

 "걘 너한테 작업을 걸었다고- 걔 사실 가해자일지도 몰라, 그냥 죽이자!" 

 루트가 총을 꺼내 장전하며 논리를 펼쳤다. 

 "그렇게 간단한 일이 아니에요 그로브즈 양- 아직까지 그녀는 누구에게도 해를 가하지 않았습니다. 가해자일 리가 없어요."

 당장이라도 넘버를 죽일 듯한 루트를 보며 해롤드가 황급히 설명했다. 

 "우린 아직 쉬츠 의사의 컴퓨터 파일을 제대로 보지 않았어요. 벌써 결론을 내릴 수는 없습니다."

 "컴퓨터엔 아무것도 없었어요, 하지만 방화벽이 두꺼운 걸로 봐서 분명 뭔가 숨기고 있다는 뜻이에요.

 필사적으로 의사를 살해하고 싶은지 루트가 칭얼거렸다. 쇼가 의사와 대화를 하는 동안 모든 보안 시스템을 뚫었지만, 루트는 컴퓨터에서 어떤 것도 숨기고 있지 않다는 걸 발견했었다. 

 어쨌거나 해롤드는 상담사의 사무실로 걸어가서 그녀를 죽이자는 루트의 생각에 동의하지 않았다. 

 "우린 그 의사에 대해서 충분한 정보를 가지고 있지 않아요- 그래서 개인 상담을 하면 미션에 도움이 될까 싶었죠."

 쇼가 끼어들었지만 루트는 그대로 이성을 잃고 말았다. 그 즉시 루트는 쇼의 코트 멱살을 잡아 얼굴 가까이로 잡아 당겼다.

 "우리가 같이 해야 하는 일이야."

 루트가 이 사이로 내뱉었다. 그녀가 그렇게 말했다고 죽일까 봐 조금 걱정이 되는 건 어쩔 수 없는 일이었다. 쇼는 최대한 감정 없는 표정을 지었고 루트는 곧바로 벤치에 그녀를 내던졌다. 

 "미안하지만 이번에는 쇼 양의 편을 들어야 할 것 같군요. 어쩌면 쇼 양이 나중에 뭔가 찾을 수 있을지도 모릅니다."

 그의 컴퓨터로 돌아가며 해롤드가 말을 맺었다. 루트는 결정되어 버린 모든 것에 불만스러워서 밖으로 나가 버렸다. 벤치에 내던져진 상채 그대로 있는 쇼를 지나치면서, 루트는 그녀의 얼굴 앞에 총을 흔들었다. 쇼는 그걸 보고 루트와 함께한 일은 보통 누군가 총에 맞는 걸로 끝난다는 사실에 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 

 나가면서 루트는 리스와 부딪혔다. 그는 약간 불안해 보이는 루트를 보고 놀라 쇼에게 궁금하다는 표정을 지었다. 쇼는 눈을 굴리고서 뭘 먹으러 일어났다.

 "둘이 왜 저래요?"

 핀치의 책상으로 다가가며 리스가 물었다. 

 "결혼 상담때문에요." 

 해롤드가 평소와 같이 뻣뻣하게 고개를 돌리며 대답했다. 리스는 그저 어깨를 들썩였다.

 "자기들 문제를 해결하려는 모습이 보기 좋네요." 

* * *

 쉬츠와의 저녁 면담에 쇼는 정시에 도착했다. 너무 좋아하는 티를 안 내려고 물론 옷을 차려입지는 않았다. 그녀는 루트가 빌딩 바로 앞에서 그늘 속에 서 있는 것이 전혀 놀랍지 않았다. 

 "너한테 손가락이라도 대면 - 그 여자 죽여 버릴 거야."

 루트가 최후통첩를 했다. 쇼는 그저 툴툴거리고는 사무실로 올라갔다. 상담사는 한 번 더 쇼를 반겼고, 쇼는 반쯤 기대하면서 소파에 앉았다. 그러나 의사는 그녀의 자리로 돌아가서 종이 몇 장이 더 늘어난 그녀의 노트북을 꺼냈다.

 "자 사민, 말해 봐요- 어거스타와  _왜_ 결혼한 거죠?"

 그녀가 입을 열었고, 목소리에는 어떤 장난기도 없었다. 쇼는 곧바로 놀랐다. 

 "잠깐만요- 전 이게 개인 상담인 줄 알았는데요."

 "예 맞아요- 그래서 부인께서 여기 없는 거구요." 의사가 미소 지었다.

 "그럼 당신이 개인 상담이라고 한 건- 개인 상담을 의미하는 거였군요."

 바보같이 들리는 걸 알면서 쇼가 물었다.

 "그럼요, 다른 뜻이 뭐가 있겠어요?"

 여전히 부드러운 미소를 띠며 의사가 농담을 했다. 

 " _어머, 무례해라."_

 루트의 목소리가 이어피스를 타고 흘러 나왔고 쇼는 이 상담이 자신이 쉽게 동의한 것에 대한 형벌이라는 것을 깨달았다. 루트가 이미 모든 카메라의 전권을 쥐고 이걸 즐기고 있었을 것이 분명했다. 그러나 쇼는 의사의 농담에 웃고 미소를 지으며 이 사이로 루트에게 말하는 것 말고는 할 수 있는 게 없었다. 

 "무슨 짓을 한 거야."

 " _나? 난 그냥 의사한테 너랑 네 정신 건강에 관련된 기록을 줬을 뿐이야."_

 루트가 순진한 목소리로 엄청나게 행복하게 대답했다. 쇼를 고문하는 건 쇼 스스로도 즐기는 거였지만 사민이 자신에 대한 질문에 대답하려고 용쓰는 걸 보는 것은 루트에게 매우 드문 보상이었다. 

 "그래서, 사민- 저는 그저 당신이 어째서 어거스타와 결혼했는지부터 시작하고 싶네요."

 상담사가 필기할 준비가 된 채로 반복해서 말했다. 

 " _그래, 사민- 너 나랑 왜 결혼했니."_   

 루트도 물었다. 반대로 사민은 화형에 처해지려고 말뚝에 박히는 느낌이었다.

  _그리고 난 아침 상담이 어렵다고 느꼈더랬지._

"왜 그런 걸 물으시나요."

 사민이 마침내 질문에는 질문으로 답하라는 오랜 수법을 쓰며 말했다. 

 "당신은 부인께 많은 분노를 품고 있는 것처럼 보이더군요. 그래서 전 애초에 왜 그녀와 결혼했는지가 궁금했어요."

  _"넌 날 증오하는 걸 사랑하지, 안 그래 자기?"_

 "우리가 만났을 때부터 우리의 관계는 우위를 점령하려는 전쟁이었다고 하면 될 것 같네요."

 쇼와 그녀의 '아내'가 사실 모든 걸 보는 인공지능을 위해 일한다는 것을 말하지 않으려 애쓰며 간신히 대답했다. 

 "아내가 오늘 아침에 우리가 처음 만났을 때 그녀가 다른 사람인 척 했다고 말했었는데, 전 그걸 나중에 갚아 줬어요."

 루트를 총으로 쏜 일을 떠올리며 쇼가 앓는 소리를 냈다. 

 "부인이 당신의 자존심을 건드려서 그런 거라고 봐도 될까요?"

 "아뇨- 전 그냥 그녀가 저한테 한 것처럼 저도 그녀가 방심한 상태에서 그럴 수 있다는 걸 보여주고 싶었어요."

 이 상담을 헤쳐나가는 데 일정한 패턴을 찾으며 쇼가 대답했다. 

 "그리고 그 전쟁이란- 두 분의 관계에서 계속 지속되는 건가요?"

 "관계는 무슨."

 쇼가 이를 갈며 나직이 말했다. 루트는 그것에 소리내어 웃었다.

 "그렇게 말할 수 있겠네요." 

 겨우 5분이 지난 것에 신음을 하며 쇼가 대답했다. 

 "의사랑 관련된 뭐라도 찾고 있긴 한 거야?"

 소파에 좀 더 몸을 기대며 고개를 옆에 뉘이고서 쇼가 최대한 나직하게 물었다. 

 " _찾고 있어- 근데- 아직까진 별 거 없어."_

"제가 당신의 병원 기록을 찾아 봤다는 걸 말씀드려야 하겠네요. 그리고 전 당신에 대해 놀랍다고도 할 수 있는 데이터를 찾았어요."

 의사가 입을 열었고 루트는 즉시 성을 냈다.

 " _완전히 거짓말쟁이네. 내가 그 파일을 보내줬다구."_

"전 그저 제 2축 성격 장애를 가진 당신이 어떻게 부인같은 분과 결혼할 수 있었는지 궁금했을 뿐이에요."

 그 질문에 쇼가 한창 머리를 굴리고 있을 때 그녀는 복도를 가로지르는 그림자를 본 것 같았다. 

 "방금 그거 봤어?"

 쇼가 낮은 목소리로 루트에게 물었다. 물론 루트는 사무실 밖의 카메라도 확보한 상태였다. 

_"밖에 아무것도 없어- 이제 질문 그만 피하고 대답이나 하시지."_

루트는 사무실로 곧장 향하는 카메라 피드가 잘못되었다는 것을 눈치채지 못했다. 

 "그냥 운이 좋았던 것 같아요."

 다른 대답을 찾지 못하고 쇼가 마침내 대답했다. 

  _"그것보다 더 잘할 수 있잖아."_

"그래서 뭐- 네가 얼마나 끝내주는 아내인지 말하라고?"

 의사와 조금 떨어졌기에 미친 사람 취급 당할 일 없이 루트와 대화할 수 있다는 것에 기뻐하며 쇼가 중얼거렸다. 

  _"그거랑 비슷한 거."_ 루트가 눈을 빛내며 웃었다.

 "그래서 제가 맞다면- 그렇게 생각하지만-" 의사가 제안했다. "전 당신이 부인과의 일이 더 나아졌으면 하고 바란다는 걸 알 수 있어요. 그러니까 가벼운 연습을 해보는 건 어떨까요- 부인과의 관계에서 당신이 사랑하는 점들을 적어보는 건 어떨까요?"

  _"이거 하기 전에 쟤를 안 죽인 게 참 다행인 것 같아."_

"지금 다리에서 집어던져주면 안 돼?" 쇼가 빌었다. 

  _"하지만 사민, 이건 미션을 위한 거잖아."_ 루트가 입을 비죽 내밀었다. 

 쇼는 더 이상 질문을 회피할 수 없다는 걸 깨달았기에 조금이라도 말이 되는 것을 생각해내야만 했다. 

 "그녀는 이타적이에요."

 루트가 죽음을 무릅쓰고 사마리탄 눈 아래에서 서버를 고치던 걸 떠올리며 쇼가 대답했다.

  _"와아아아."_

 이 질문을 빠져나가려면 몇 가지를 더 말해야 한다는 것에 쇼가 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 

 "그녀가 없을 때- 전 그녀가 그리워요." 

 쇼가 전통적인 이유들을 제시했다. 

  _"네 말은 날 뱃속 회충 그리워하는 만큼 그리워한다는 말이지?"_

쇼는 루트가 의사에게 말할 만한 것을 생각해내려 머리를 쥐어짰따. 

 "그녀는 윙크할 줄 몰라요- 그녀는 윙크라고 생각했겠지만, 그건 그냥 아주 빠르게 눈을 깜빡인 것에 불과했어요. 그게 제일 웃겼죠."

  _"야! 나 윙크할 줄 알거든!"_

"너보단 개가 윙크 잘할 걸." 

 "네?"

 의사가 그 말을 들어 버렸고, 쇼는 다시 정신을 차렸다. 그 때, 문 바로 앞에 누군가 서 있다는 걸 알아차렸다. 

 "루트, 밖에 누가 있어. 그가 보여."

 곧바로 일어서 의사에게로 몸을 숙이며 총을 꺼냈다. 의사는 총을 보자마자 얼굴이 하얗게 질린 채 말을 잃었다. 루트도 남자를 볼 수 있었고, 카메라 피드가 이상하다는 것을 깨닫자마자 현재 피드를 되찾기 위해 타자를 두드렸다. 

 "사민, 밖에 머신 건으로 무장한 남자가 있어. 그가 누군지 왜 있는 건지 모르겠어."

 벌써 상담실로 향하며 루트가 황급히 말했다. 원래 멀리 있던 건 아니었다. 

 쇼는 방의 안전한 곳으로 의사를 잡아당기고 침입자가 총을 쏴대는 건 아닌지 확인하느라 정신이 없었다. 

 "좋아요 쌤, 밖에 무장한 남자 하나가 있는데, 뭐 아는 거 있어요?"

 불편해하는 환자에서 강렬한 요원으로 탈바꿈한 쇼에게 아직 적응하지 못한 의사에게 시간도 주지 않고 캐물었다. 

 "데이브일지도 몰라요. 당신은 왜 총을 가지고 있어요?"

 "데이브는 왜 가지고 있는데요?"

  _"걔가 데이브 아내한테 작업 걸었나 보지."_

루트가 총을 챙겨들고 빌딩으로 행군하듯 걸으며 종처럼 맑은 목소리로 말했다. 

 "몰라요- 스토커예요- 저랑 제 여동생을 평생 스토킹했어요- 그리고 그는 그녈 죽였죠. 또 그는 해커예요- 그래서 전 항상 제 파일들을 안전하게 보관해야만 했어요."

 의사가 빠르게 이성을 상실해가며 설명했다.

 "그게 누가 가해자인지 말해주는 군요."

 문 앞으로 다가가서 크고 덩치 좋은 남자가 서 있는 걸 파악하고 쇼가 말했다. 평소의 그녀답게 쇼는 그를 공격했다. 그가 총을 쏘기도 전에 바닥으로 고꾸라지게 만들고 나서 몇 번의 주먹과 발길질을 해댔다. 쇼가 그의 목을 한창 조르고 있는데 총성이 울렸다. 그리고 데이브는 마침내 저항을 멈췄다. 

 "난 네가 왜 그냥 사람들을 쏴버리지 않는 건지 모르겠어."

 루트가 여전히 총을 든 채로 사무실로 걸어 들어오며 웃었다. 쇼는 전혀 관심없다는 표정으로 어깨를 들썩였다. 

 "안녕 의사쌤." 루트가 상담사에게 부드러운 미소를 지어보였다. "다음 번에는- 얘 아버지를 주제로 상담하는 걸 추천해요."

 쇼는 그 말에 곧바로 그녀를 쏘아보았고, 루트는 겁에 질려 앉아있던 의자에서 꼼짝도 하지 않은 의사에게 천천히 다가갔다. 

 "잠깐- 그럼 두 분은 부부가 아닌 거예요?'

 "아니에요." 쇼가 툴툴거렸다. 

 "아참 그리고 의사쌤." 

 여전히 천사처럼 웃는 얼굴을 하고 루트가 입을 열었다. 의사의 팔에 탄환이 한 발 박혔다.

 "얘한테 작업 건 대가예요."

 

 


End file.
